Animalistic Lust
by Nightmare Pleasures
Summary: What if Queen Elinor never turned back in time? What if she and Mor'du met as nothing more then bears? What happens in the dark of the night when no one is around and two wild animals are alone? Rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk.


Animalistic Lust By: Nightmare Pleasures

**Night: Hey y'all. This'll be my first fic. An Idea I had on a whim. Most of my stories should be oneshots. I was thinking of doing a long My Little Pony one but whatever. Here you go.**

She didn't remember being queen…She did not remember her kingdom, her friends, her family, her children…not even the manners she had once held so dear. And she did not remember the daughter she had fought with yet tried so hard to protect and care for. It was all lost to her. All she remembered was fighting against a foe turned ally. Something dark had gone down that night…And she remembered it….But only as an animal would. The fact that a small bear cub with rugged fur and a more squared head then herself sat at her paws did not escape her, but in her mind it was nature and it was her sole job to protect the small one. It was not out of love or any other sort of emotion. It was simply instinct so that her species might thrive. This cub had been created that night…The night she had lost herself.

_She reached down, reaching for her daughter's hand. With a leap the fiery haired girl clutched to the large dark furred paw and clung for dear life. _

_Merida! The large bear wanted to scream. The bear knew who she was. She was the Queen. Elinor. She had been changed into a bear by her daughters own selfishness and now both were trying to fix it…But alas it was not meant to be so. As she swung her daughter to safety the long sharp claws of Mor'du hooked into her flesh and drug her down. Elinor cried out as she was dragged towards the gaping hole. Merida cried her mother's name but it was lost to Elinor as she plummeted into the dark depths of the hole with Mor'du. _

_Merida peered into the hole but Elinor rapidly waved a paw. Merida nodded through tears and turned, running into the forest. Mor'du hit the ground first with a grunt and Elinor landed on top of him. Immediately she rolled away from him and he rose with a furious roar. Elinor scrambled up and boxed his muzzle hard. He snarled and slammed her against the wall, pushing her down to the floor and pinning her there as she struggled…She tensed in fear as she smelled the lust on him. She knew what he wanted and the second his hot breath brushed over her warm furry pussy Elinor lost herself…lost whom she had always been and became the bear she had been cursed to become. _

_She stopped struggling and lay still as his muzzle nuzzled around the lips of her entrance…Then she cried out and grunted as his tongue slipped deep into her. She spread her furry legs further, driven by pure instinct, an animalistic lust. He was not gentle, but roughly explored deep inside her tight and hot pussy, relishing in the sweet taste. He squirmed and moaned beneath him, her hips jerking each time his tongue brushed over a certain sensitive spot…She could feel herself growing wet and needed more. As if on cue his tongue drew out of her and he roughly flipped her onto her belly before he climbed her back…She felt his hard stiff cock erected against her entrance and it hesitated there only a moment as he grasped her scruff. Then both cried out in pleasure and pain alike as he slammed deep inside her warm and soft pussy. It tightened and clenched around him, ready for what it would endure. Mor'du was not gentle and she did not want him to be. His forepaws wrapped around the front of each leg as he thrust deeper and deeper, harder and faster. Both grunted, squirmed, groaned and whimpered in pleasure…And it was rising…The heat was building intensely on the inside and she knew she was close. She came, hot and wet around him. This drove him into insanity and he began thrusting faster and faster, the pleasure building until with a loud hefty grunt he came inside her. The liquid was hot and pleasant feeling and thick white globs dribbled from her entrance and ran down her legs as he pulled out, cock limp once more. He grunted heavily and licked himself clean before he turned and began licking the salty substance from her legs an pussy. His tongue once more traveled deep inside her and her hips jerked as pleasure rushed through her once again. It faded away as he pulled out his tongue and licked his lips. It left her feeling pleasant and filled. Mor'du growled, bearing sharp white teeth and the female bear growled and turned, running from the old broken down castle and into the forest. She had not seen him for a long time but she knew he was there, watching and defending the next generation that she bore. Elinor was lost and it left her with and insatiable animalistic lust. _

_The End. _


End file.
